1. Field
The present invention relates to an integrated electro-optical weapons sight, and especially to a multispectral sight integrated with a weapon which may be used either in daytime, twilight, or nighttime environments without changing the sight.
2. Prior Art
Daytime optical small weapon sighting is presently conducted by a variety of telescopes. A case in point is the Leopold and Stevens Ultra X-3 rifle sight used on the U.S. Army's M-24 sniper rifle. The daytime performance of this sight is acceptable. However, this sight must be dismounted from the rifle in order to mount a sight with a different spectral response for other than daytime sighting, such as the near infrared and far infrared spectrums used respectively in the U.S. Army's image intensifiers (I.sup.2) and the forward looking infrared (FLIR) viewers.
Boresight accuracy may not be maintained during field mounting and dismounting when various single spectrum sights or viewers are used in a mission requiring multispectral observation. The total size and weight if all three sights are mounted on a weapon at the same time can become excessive and adversely affect the success of a military mission.